¿Enfermedad o algo más?
by ShaydeBlack
Summary: Mientras más cerca estés sobre el objeto de tu nueva obsesión podrás controlarte más. Esto no es algo malo, podrás vivir con ello. Pero tendrás que aprender arriesgarte aún más .


**¿Enfermedad o algo más?**

* * *

_Hola! ¿cómo están? ¿Que creyeron?¿qué desaparecí? pues no… :D ¿qué morí? pues tampoco xD…. (no exageren :v) Aún sigo bien viva _

_Si quieren saber que paso y que pasara con el resto de historias sin concluir, debajo de esta historia más o menos explico por qué he estado tan ausente y todo eso, pero antes… _

_**Notas: **_

_Es un mundo alterno_

_Danny, Tucker y Sam tienen 18 -19 años _

_Y por si no queda claro_

_No ocurrió lo del evento del asteroide., por lo tanto nadie sabe quién es Danny Phantom _

_**Aclaración:**_

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Solo los utilizo como entretenimiento. Todos son propiedad de Butch Hartman_

_Gracias por leer _

_Nos leemos abajo_

* * *

**Amity Park **

**Casper Alta **

\- ¿Hoy no vino porque está enferma otra vez? - cuestiono un chico afroamericano confundido bajando sus anteojo un poco incrédulo

\- Si ya te lo dije. Me llamo su abuela en la mañana en la mañana y dijo que no vendría por que se sentía mal. - dijo otro chico de ojos azules encogiéndose de hombros despreocupado aunque algo curioso por esa mirada incrédula de su amigo afroamericano

\- Jump… ¡que oportuno! - murmuro el afroamericano medio irritado por esto

\- ¿Esta bien, que te sucede?¿ porque hablas como si estuvieras molesto por eso…?- cuestiono el oji-azul empezando a mirarlo extrañado, porque de hecho desde que habían comenzado hablar por primera vez en ese día, estaba bastante tenso y un tanto serio, como si estuviera frustrado por algo

\- Olvídalo… no es por nada en particular es que… - intento mas no termino y negó rodando sus ojos cansado

\- es que, ¿que? Está enferma, ya te dije… - dijo nuevamente confundido por esa mirada incrédula del afroamericano

\- Si tú lo dices, aunque ¿no has notado últimamente se enferma mucho? - pregunto intentando de contenerse de no golpear al despistado de su amigo que al parecer no se daba cuenta de nada en lo más mínimo o eso aparentaba

\- Si…. - dijo el oji-azul con una cara un poco pensativa - Si lo he notado - comento empezando a confundirse cada vez más pero también a preocuparse un poco por esa razón - ¿Crees que le pase algo? - pregunto de repente después de un rato de silencio un poco tenso entre su amigo y el

\- No puedo creerlo - susurro el afroamericano apunto de golpearse con algo en la cabeza - Es más que obvio que le pasa algo y no creo que sea enfermedad. Estoy seguro que es otra cosa por la que no vino. - menciono mirándolo molesto

\- ¿Y que se supone que es? - pregunto Danny cruzando sus brazos un poco a la defensiva

\- Olvídalo, despistado - resoplo el afroamericano haciendo que el oji-azul se hartara un poco por esa actitud tan extraña - Vamonos ya a clase, tenemos que continuar con nuestras rutinas - dijo suspirando frustrado

\- Espera un momento Tucker - soltó deteniéndolo tomando su hombros - ¿porque estas tan molesto? Intentas decirme algo?, porque con esas indirectas no estoy comprendiendo el punto y otra cosa..., ¡no me digas despistado!, ¡yo no soy nada de eso! - soltó casi molesto frunciendo el ceño a lo que su amigo lo miro por un momento como si fuera una especie de extraterrestre o algo por el estilo para luego negar y gruñir completamente frustrado

\- Danny ¿porque?, enserio hermano… ¿porque eres tan denso? - le cuestiono apartando su mano de su hombro con un poco de brusquedad

\- ¿Denso? - pensó Danny enarcando una ceja ahora y cerrando sus puños - ¿a qué viene eso Tucker? - soltó mirándolo ahora un poco más molesto - primero yo no soy denso, simplemente no te entiendo y segundo ¡¿porque mierda estas tan molesto e irritable?! Que yo sepa hoy no he hecho nada raro y si estas molesto solo porque te dije que Sam está enferma. Entonces avísame para ya no informarte nada - dijo cruzando sus brazos a lo que nuevamente el afroamericano lo miro como si de hecho fuera un extraterrestre

\- ¡En verdad Danny! - chillo alzando sus brazos casi como desesperado por intentar que entendiera sus indirectas que en definitiva no eran tan directas porque él no lo captaba en nada. - ¡Dios por que lo hiciste tan despistado a este tipo! - se quejó mirando el techo de la escuela casi pidiendo una señal o que algo de otro mundo viniera y golpeara al ojiazul en la cara para que por fin se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba con la mejor amiga de ambos

\- Tucker… -intento decir Danny pero el afroamericano negó y lo tomo por los hombros

\- Mira Danny ya no soporto esto, así que solo te voy a decir todo de forma muy, pero muy clara, aunque probablemente Sam me mate después. - comenzó seriamente logrando sorprenderlo nuevamente y lo miro en blanco - Últimamente has estado extraño alrededor de Sam, y no lo niegues que ella también lo noto - le explico y por un breve instante los ojos azules de Danny parecieron entrar en pánico - aunque eso no es exactamente lo que debo decirte. - dijo soltándolo al ver que este no se movería de ahí hasta que terminara - Es natural que todos nos enfermemos, pero con Sam eso es extraño - continuo

\- No tiene nada de particular si se hubiera enfermado hoy, mañana o pasado mañana - menciono Danny interrumpiéndolo

\- No te hagas el tonto que no te queda. Le has hecho daño - acuso dejando boquiabierto al oji-azul

\- ¡¿Que?! ¿Estas demente! ¡Yo jamás le hecho nada!

\- ¿Estás seguro? Piénsalo Bien, porque no solo yo, si no todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta, ¡que la estas lastimando! - recrimino a lo que Danny esta vez frunció el ceño empezando a enojarse bastante

\- ¡No tengo nada que pensar! ¡Yo no le hago ningún tipo de daño! ¡Es mi amiga! - dijo alzando su voz

\- ¡Precisamente ese es el problema, cabeza de chorlito! - grito Tucker importándole poco quien lo escuchara, ya estaba demasiado tenso por todos esos meses - ¡Tu no la vez solo como amiga y no la tratas como tal, idiota!- semi-grito de nuevo alterado mientras Danny abría sus ojos sorprendido

\- ¿que no la veo como amiga?

\- No, no la vez como amiga, la vez como una posesión. - señalo logrando que Danny se pusiera esta vez mas pálido de lo normal

\- Yo no sé qué te ocurre. Pero desde esa última visita a la zona fantasma has vuelto cambiado con todos, pero sobre todo con ella … - explico y Danny bajo su rostro

\- No quiero hablar de ello

\- Lo sé, y no te estoy obligando hacerlo, pero puedo notar que de alguna manera has intentado apartar esos sentimientos que tienes, sin embargo la actitud que adoptaste no es la mejor forma de hacerlo. Intentar estar o coquetear con cuanta mujer te topes en el camino, solo la hiere y la lastima - aseguro

\- ¿qué?, ¿de qué hablas? - interrogo Danny un tanto sorprendido aún más - ¿Porque eso la lastimaría? - cuestiono esperando una respuesta, que fuera un alivio para su atormentada alma

\- ¿Me estas tomando el pelo? - pregunto sin ninguna ironía o sarcasmo, lo decía enserio y al ver a Danny con una cara curiosa y al mismo tiempo seria, pensó que en verdad él no estaba jugando - Ella…- dijo dudando por un momento y luego suspiro - Ella siente algo más fuerte que solo amistad por ti… por eso la lastimas - explico esperando paciente alguna expresión del oji-azul la cual no tardó en llegar. Sus ojos azules parecieron brillar ante esa confesión pero entonces estos se opacaron de nuevo y negó

\- ¿Como puedes estar tan seguro de eso? - pregunto Danny intentando mantener sus emociones a raya al igual que sus malditos impulsos, que dictaminaban salir volando en ese momento solo para saber si lo que decía su amigo era verdad

\- Soy su amigo también, y si no me lo dice a mí ¿a quién más?, aunque no es necesario que ella lo diga, muchos se han dado cuenta aun sin que la conozcan bien - explico y ante la mirada incrédula de su amigo, rodo sus ojos - ¿Porque crees que no vino? ¡Y no me contestes!, Se que quizás si este enferma ya que fue la abuela Aida quien te aviso y no Sam, pero también tenía otros motivos fuertes para faltar, como el hecho de que hoy le pedirías a tu próxima conquista que fuera contigo al baile del sábado en vez de que fuera ella - señalo cruzando sus brazos

Mientras Danny por otro lado solo reflexionaba en silencio, aun incrédulo y sorprendido, no sabía que decir, tenía tantas emociones agolpándose en el pecho que le estaba asfixiando la incertidumbre de no estar seguro en una sola cosa.

En verdad su amiga, mejor dicho… su mejor amiga, ¿podría quererlo de una forma más que amistosa?

\- Yo... No sabía que ella quisiera ir al….- tartamudeo y luego negó - Pero… yo no le pedí a esa chica que fuera conmigo al baile - susurro después de un momento como si apenas y pudiera procesar todo para al final solo fruncir el ceño y mirar a otro lado pensando en no hacerse vanas ilusiones, después de todo como Tucker bien lo había dicho. Él había sido llamado por la abuela de Sam, informándole la situación de su nieta, entonces de hecho Sam solo estaba enferma y ya, no había más misterio en que ese día faltara - eso no tiene sentido Tucker, solo está enferma y ya …- dijo intentando apartar sus pensamientos de ella, de su mejor amiga, para no hacerse daño el mismo pero sobre todo para evitar querer hacerle daño a ella.

\- Enserio _tengo ganas de matarte por segunda vez _\- dijo Tucker exasperado ante esa actitud cerrada y segada a la realidad - No sé qué te ocurre, pero es ridículo que no lo aceptes.

\- Claro que no puedo aceptar eso. Yo nunca he visto nada que me indique que me ve como algo más que un amigo - gruño Danny girando a verlo con sus ojos azules, dando un leve resplandor verde neón por un momento, cosa que para nada extraño a Tucker ya que últimamente cuando se trataba de Sam, sus ojos emitían ese brillo involuntariamente

\- ¿No?... Qué raro, porque yo si las he visto. ¡Está ahí para ti todo el tiempo!. Cuando peleas con los fantasmas y se te olvida algo ella es la primera en aparecer con el objeto que se te pudo haber olvidado. Cuando estas triste es la primera en intentar hacerte sonreír, Cuando te molestas, ella te muestra el camino correcto para que no cometas una tontería. Cuando te lastimas, ella te cura las heridas. Cuando sufres ella te apoya y tiende su hombro para que lo tomes como apoyo moral. Y aunque ella se dice ser independiente e individualista, ha llegado a acceder a caprichos tuyos

\- ¿Cuáles caprichos?... Nunca le he pedido nada- pregunto Danny extrañado por esto último mientras Tucker casi se ríe sarcástico

\- Si claro … no le pides nada, ¿y que hay sobre el tipo de ropa que usa? ¿Que hay sobre las citas que ha tenido y se han visto afectadas por tu culpa?,¿qué hay de los paseos nocturnos que muchas veces acepta para que tu puedas despejar tu mente, aun si eso significa que ella deba desvelarse ? - dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras Danny quedaba cayado pensando en eso, mientras se avergonzaba pero la única realidad era que él, sí tenía control sobre la vida de su mejor amiga, aunque no quisiera verlo o pensar en ello - Sam accede a tantas cosas, que es para _todos_ ridículo que aún no sean pareja, y que tu estés como idiota buscando a otras, solo por tus inseguridades, mientras Sam solo sufre en silencio, accediendo una vez más; quedando callada solo para no perder tu amistad. - dijo y esto calo profundamente en Danny que estaba ahora completamente arrepentido aunque aún seguía pensando que no era cierto y solo era una cruel broma de mal gusto

\- Pero ella.. No…. Ella no puede…. Es solo mi amiga…. -dijo de repente y esta vez Tucker en verdad ya no se contuvo y le dio un zape bastante fuerte en la cabeza - ¡Hey! - grito mientras sus ojos por un breve momento se volvían verde neón - ¡¿Que te sucede?!- le gruño molesto

\- ¡Te lo mereces!, ¡¿cómo puedes decir eso cuando todos los días la celas como si de tu novia se tratase?! - grito furioso -¡¿Tu eres sínico o solo eres un idiota'?!- cuestiono en un gruñido - Cada vez que se enferma vas con ella para ver como esta y según tu darle la tarea pero casi estoy seguro que es solo para asegurarte de que esta en perfecto estado y nadie te la ha quitado - dijo negando casi como si fuera reproche - ¡vamos! ¡hasta a mí me ha tocado que tú la mantengas casi alejada de mí! - le hizo ver mientras señalaba un moretón en su hombro gracias a lo posesivo que se puso este al solo tomar de la mano para salvar a su amiga de un fantasma

Danny no pudo evitar sonrojarse de la vergüenza y miro a otro lado incomodo - ya te pedí disculpas por **_eso_** -

\- Si y yo **_te disculpe_** como tu amigo, pero sinceramente ya no puedo con esto. Mientras sigas sintiendo que lo que es según tú** "tuyo"** lo perderás en cualquier momento. Lo perderás en verdad. Si no actúas ya, alguien más lo hará - advirtió logrando que nuevamente el oji-azul lo mirara a la cara y sus ojos brillaran esta vez por más tiempo de color verde neón toxico

\- y no me importa si me miras así. Soy tu amigo y tengo que decirte tus verdades aunque duelan, así que… más te vale ya dejarte de estupideces y decirle a Sam lo que sientes antes de que se arte ella de esperarte - dijo casi sin querer decir nada mas pero eso basto para que Danny abriera sus ojos y casi se cayera de sentón no sabiendo si estar feliz o molesto con Tucker por dejarle ver lo que estaba pasando y volverle a recalcarle lo evidente

\- ¿Esperarme?... Ella …¿ ella, en verdad me quiere más que como amigos? - pregunto después de un momento y un nuevo golpe fue bien recibido en su cabeza y Tucker solo salió por el pasillo con sus puños cerrados casi maldiciendo

\- ¡Basta! ¡Me rindo! - dijo Tucker - ¡Pero eso sí!, ¡Si tú no hablas con ella lo haré yo!. -amenazo con voz contundente girando a verlo por última vez para luego seguir su camino al solo ver la expresión de sorpresa de Danny - Ya no estoy dispuesto aguantar tus celos sin sentido, además de que tu hermana me esté presionando tanto por tus incertidumbres e inseguridades - mencionó aún molesto sin detenerse para luego seguir parloteando cosas que para Danny que aún seguía en el suelo solo sonaron vagas y sin sentido, exceptuando una que fue la última que dijo Tucker antes de desaparecer del pasillo al doblar una esquina

-_ Por dios hombre, ella es tan obvia como tu … ¿porque no puedes verlo?_

Solo quedo ahí inmóvil intentando asimilar toda esa platica que para Tucker fue más que frustrante y para el algo nuevo en todo sentido.

Pero ¿qué podía hacer?

Mas bien ... ¿que debía hacer?

¿Estaba seguro de sus sentimientos? Claro que sí, no había duda alguna sobre ellos, sin embargo el los catalogaba como enfermizos

¿Podría Sam aceptarlo aun con ello de por medio? ¿Y si le temía después?

Muchas preguntas se derrumbaron en sus cabeza pero al final solo escucho la voz de su amigo reloj, antes de salir de su guarida en la zona fantasmal hace meses atras

_Mientras más cerca estés sobre el objeto de tu nueva obsesión podrás controlarte más. Esto no es algo malo, podrás vivir con ello. Pero tendrás que aprender arriesgarte aún más . _

¿Arriesgarse?... ¿Podría hacerlo?

Sam lo amaba según Tucker, pero ¿podría confiar en que fuera verdad?

Tenía miedo. Si la perdía, perdía todo su mundo. Pero Tucker tenía razón. Reloj tenía razón. Si no se arriesgaba… probablemente la perdería de todos modos

Y sin saber en qué momento lo hizo se levantó y camino a la salida de la escuela dispuesto a obtener una respuesta en concreto, importándole poco las clases que aún quedaban por delante y sus demás obligaciones

Siguió caminando pensativo, con sus pensamientos revueltos.

¿En verdad lo haría?, Podría pensar que lo que dijo Tucker era la verdad y ella sentía algo que el por alguna razón jamás había notado? ¿O si lo había notado y no quería verlo? Se preguntó casi con vértigo y euforia. Si en verdad eso fuera verdad probablemente sería el hombre más feliz de toda la historia, pero si Tucker estuviera mal, si el mismo lo hubiera mal interpretado todo, probablemente su amistad se perdería… ¿podría arriesgarse a eso? ¿Podría perderla ? - pensó aunque ya sabía que eso no podía pasar, porque si lo hacía y la perdía él se volvería loco, aunque loco ya estaba desde hacía mucho tiempo y todo por ella. Su mejor amiga

\- _Solo una amiga_ \- murmuro para si apunto de detenerse y tomar un respiro, antes de seguir sus instintos. - _solo una amiga_ \- dijo de nuevo intentando controlarse, aunque no que ella no era _solo una amiga._ Nunca pudo verla de ese modo y como decía Tucker la celaba como si fuera algo más que eso. Negó con la cabeza. Tenía que calmarse. No podía llegar a la casa de Sam y pedirle solo saber si estaba enamorada de él como el de ella. ¿La asustaría si lo hiciera? probablemente …

Suspiro frustrado, ¿cómo podría sacar ese tema sin resultar lastimado en el proceso? ¿Como hacerlo sin dudar de lo que él quería y o sin saber si era lo correcto? ¿En verdad sería capaz de ponerla en tal riesgo?, se preguntó mentalmente y sin saberlo nuevamente como terminó enfrente de la puerta de la casa (mansión) de Sam. Golpeando suavemente la puerta, para luego sentir la necesidad de salir corriendo antes de cometer algo estúpido, sin embargo una mujer en scuter abrió la puerta y lo saludo, evitando con ello que saliera como cohete, corriendo asustado de lo que podría suceder o lo que podría decir en el proceso

\- ¡Hola Daniel! - dijo mirando algo curiosa al chico que por alguna razón se irguió tenso y luego al reconocerla se removió incomodo y nervioso - ¿Te sientes bien? - le pregunto pero el solo asintió extrañándola bastante - ¿Vienes a ver a Sam? - pregunto de nuevo curiosa y este nuevamente asintió siendo incapaz de hablar al sentir que si lo hacía terminaría diciendo algo estúpido o tartamudeando

\- ¡Oh que bien!, ¡pasa!, ¡pasa! Estaba esperando que Tucker o tu vinieran hoy a ver a Sam - le explico dejando que el chico pasara mientras ella conducía mirando las escaleras que conducían al cuarto de Sam

\- Si, ¿porque? ¿Algo le paso a Sam? -pregunto Danny demasiado preocupado , y la mujer solo lo miro algo divertida ante su cambio tan repentino de actitud olvidando todo su nerviosismo anterior

\- No… bueno … solo está enferma… ya sabes es una gripe… solo que... Esta vez no es como las demás gripes que ha presentado. Tiene bastante fiebre desde anoche, un médico vino a verla en la mañana y le receto unas medicinas, pero estas solo se pueden tomar en determinadas horas… por lo tanto hay que vigilarla un rato más para poderla despertar a la hora exacta de su medicina. - explico removiéndose en su scuter algo nerviosa como si no supiera exactamente como pedirle algo

\- Ya veo, y entonces... ¿Hay algo más que quisiera decirme abuela ….? - preguntó Danny después de un breve momento en silencio para que la mujer mayor prosiguiera

\- ¡que?!… ¡eh si…! es que … bien… me pase toda la noche cuidando a Sam.. Y créeme que no es una carga ni nada de eso. En verdad me preocupo mucho por ella y como sus padres no están. - dijo mostrando un poco su cansancio y algo de pena al decirlo

\- No tiene que decir más abuela. Yo me ofrezco a cuidarla hasta que se sienta mejor - dijo el sonriéndole un poco logrando que la mujer abriera sus ojos bastante agradecida

\- ¿Enserio?.. digo… no tienes que hacerlo. No es tan grave lo que tiene, sin embargo si necesita una ayuda por lo menos hasta que termine la tarde y comience la noche - explico la abuela con algo de torpeza

\- No se preocupe abuela…. Lo hare, la cuidare hasta que ella este más fuerte - dijo logrando que mujer volviera a sonreír y mirarlo agradecida

\- Gracias Danny, eres un buen chico y todo **_un caballero_ **por eso tengo la confianza de dejarte a mi nieta a tu cargo… - dijo recalcando la palabra caballero logrando que Danny comprendiera la indirecta milagrosamente y tragara un poco

\- Ugh… si… para qué están los amigos - dijo casi con tristeza logrando que la mujer mayor abriera sus ojos sorprendida y un tanto decepcionada para luego de un momento fingiera estar confundida

\- ¿Amigos?... Pude jugar que eran más que eso pero bien… ¡algún día! - dijo la mujer volteando su scuter dirigiéndose a otro lado mientras Danny se sonrojaba un poco por el ultimo comentario - Me voy a dormir. Te la encargo - le dijo aun sin mirarlo pero entonces antes de que Danny subiera la escalera la mujer detuvo su scuter y giro a verlo - ¡Espera! se me olvida decirte algo… - le dijo logrando detenerlo - Ella ha tenido mucha temperatura y por lo tanto, hay veces que tendrás que ponerle compresas de agua en la cabeza para evitar que se suba aún más la temperatura y comience a delirar. Sin embargo si no puedes evitar que delire, y ella comience a decir cosas, es bastante probable que no querrá que nadie más sepa, asi que…. Por favor todo lo que escuches que ella te diga en medio de su delirio guárdalo en tu corazón de acuerdo y se cómo una tumba y si se pone muy mal me llamas - le pidió a lo que Danny asintió

\- ¿Hay algo más, abuela? - pregunto Danny sonriendo de forma paciente al ver a la abuela pensativa nuevamente

\- ugh... creo que si había otra cosa que tenía que advertir, pero ya no recuerdo cual es. Así que creo que no era de vital importancia y por esta vez, podremos tanto tu como yo, dejarla pasar - explico la mujer para por fin girarse restándole importancia al asunto - estaré en mi cuarto, si me necesitas - dijo dándole de nuevo una sonrisa agradecida que instintivamente Danny respondió devuelta con respeto para después irse dejándolo solo por fin

\- ¿Sam delira? - se preguntó pensativo apenas procesando esto, para luego subir las escaleras con algo de urgencia ya que sentía que no podía dejarla mucho tiempo sola y menos en ese estado del cual su abuela le había hablado. Toco la puerta pero como nadie hablo o abrió, se amino a abrir la puerta, aun sin invitación de por medio.

La luz estaba apagada, pero en el fondo una pequeña lampara estaba prendida dándole una luz bastante tenue a la habitación que aunque era oscura de sus paredes se veía despejada al tener todo ordenado dentro, caso contrario a su cuarto, pensó algo irónico. Adentrándose solo para oler dentro un aroma a vainilla y violetas mezcladas

Era un aroma muy embriagador a decir verdad. Único como ella.

Su mirada fue directamente una cama que tenía encima un cuerpo cubierto con una sábana de seda negra, el cual pertenecía a una chica de cabello largo negro, de piel pálida, con mejillas teñidas de un leve rojo y que dormida casi apacible.

Quedo embobado por un largo momento. Demasiado impactado definitivamente por esa vista tan bella de su mejor amiga. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí con su boca medio abierta y sus ojos asombrados mirándola y queriendo de alguna forma poder conservar en su memoria ese recuerdo de su hermosa amiga durmiente por siempre.

Suspiro un poco, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y obligándose a regresar a la realidad, trago duro caminando más de cerca. Sus mejillas se colorearon, al verle de cerca. Pensando que en verdad ella parecía un ángel, o más bien lo era. Estaba tan pacifica, completamente perdida en su mundo de sueños.

Sus largas pestañas tocando un poco su piel algo rojiza de sus mejillas y sus labios carnosos, sin ningún rastro de su habitual labial violeta. Sus ojos se pasearon por ellos varias veces y sin vacilar sus dedos se animaron a tocarlos casi pareciendo irreal, verla de esa forma tan cautivadora para él.

\- ¿está enferma? - susurro casi incrédulo de que así fuera pero entonces ella se movió un poco y sus mejillas se colorearon un poco más mientras su frente empezaba a sudar frio.

Su dedos dejaron sus labios rápidamente y tocaron su frente sabiendo que en efecto la temperatura estaba subiendo. Miro a todos lados buscando una receta, medicamentos o algo y lo primero que vio fue una compresa la cual tomo para luego ir al baño de ella y mojarla para posteriormente regresar y colocársela encima de la frente con delicadeza esperando que con ello bajara un poco la fiebre.

Ella aun entre sueños y la enfermedad se estremeció.

\- Tengo frió - murmuro intentando conseguir la sabana más de cerca siendo impedido por Danny que tomo la sabana un poco más abajo solo para terminar sonrojándose como loco al ver que ella traía puesto un camisón ligero color negro que en verdad no dejaba casi nada a la imaginación al tener un escote V con encaje y de tirantes delgados

Sus ojos destellaron involuntariamente y tuvo que apartarse antes de que hiciera algo impropio. Se regaño mentalmente por tener esos pensamientos tan pervertidos dentro de él.

-_No fue buena idea ofrecerme a cuidarla, ¿y porque no me dijo la abuela sobre esto?_ \- pensó pero después de reflexionarlo mejor rodó sus ojos algo divertido - quizás eso era lo que se le olvidó _y no era tan importante_ \- susurro sin saber que sentir en ese momento y aun rojo como tomate al verla nuevamente sin poderlo evitar solo para contemplar lo hermosa que era su mejor amiga, aunque eso de hecho ya lo había notado antes, aún sin ese camisón tan pero tan tentador y sexy que traía puesto.

\- ¡Danny para ya…!- se regañó negando e intentando recuperar el aire que al parecer no estaba respirando - Es tu amiga… - se dijo después de un momento acercándose al ver que esta se removía gracias a la fiebre - Y está enferma - se señaló intentando no sentirse tan sofocado y acalorado - No eres un pervertido de mierda que se intentaría aprovechar se su mejor amiga y menos estando tan vulnerable - pensó al verla temblar de frió aun cuando ella estaba demasiado caliente de la frente

\- De nuevo la fiebre - susurro Danny sintiendo como la compresa se ponía tibia gracias a la temperatura. La tomo de nuevo y quiso ir al baño pero una mano tomo con firmeza

\- Danny no…. Por favor… - dijo ella casi en un sollozo tembloroso - no quiero perderte - murmuro en voz baja aun sin abrir sus ojos pero aun con eso lo tomo con la guardia baja.

\- Sam tranquila… -dijo tomando su mano intentando que la soltara del fuerte agarre para poder ir a mojar la compresa para ponérsela en la frente, aunque estuviera asombrado y curioso con que ella estuviera soñando con el precisamente. - Estoy aquí contigo - susurro preocupado por esas expresiones de angustia en su rostro

\- No… no… me abandones por favor…- suplico, logrando que de nueva cuenta Danny sintiera como su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse y las mariposas revolotear en su estómago así como uno que otro pensamiento impropio para él, sobre el placer que sentía al escuchar esa suplica.

\- Nunca lo haría - dijo rápidamente con una voz ronca, mientras sin vacilación tocaba sus labios de nuevo y se perdía en ellos y sus ojos destellaban de verde neón - Siempre estaré ahí... - susurro para luego parpadear y sonrojarse bastante después de eso. Ella estaba delirando o soñando, no importa lo que pidiera, ella no era consciente pero él, le hablaba como si lo estuviera.

\- Danny…. - susurro ella aflojando su agarre sonrió un poco y sin evitarlo más él, esta vez tomo su mejilla

\- Tranquila Sam estoy aquí… te pondrás mejor…

\- Yo… tengo que ….- tartamudeo recargando un poco su rostro en la palma de la mano de Danny aun sin ser consciente de que en verdad él estaba ahí con ella y no era solo un sueño. Danny sonrió y acarició sus labios ella parecía que se había puesto algo más roja por esto pero en verdad él no sabía si era por que se había sonrojado o porque la fiebre regresaba

\- Sam voy a…-intento decirle mientras tomaba la compresa en la mano con fuerza

-no, espera ... tengo que... decir algo… yo… - vacilo y tembló a lo que Danny sin más remedio dio un paso atrás intentando apartarse solo para ser tomado de la mano que estaba aún en la mejilla de Sam.

\- Sam... - intento pero ella derramo lágrimas, cosa que le preocupo más - Sam no llores - pidió, o más bien suplico aunque ella no estuviera consiente de lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- Danny... yo… te amo…- susurro sorprendiéndolo tanto que quedo con la boca abierta estático, la compresa cayó al suelo y sus piernas sin quererlo se volvieron invisibles e intangibles provocando que se cayera en un fuerte golpe y esta vez aun con fiebre Sam lograra despertarse mareada y con la cabeza palpitante. Sus ojos violetas algo adoloridos y bastante confundidos miraron su cuarto. Suspiro aliviada pero también algo molesta.

Solo había sido un sueño. Danny no estaba en peligro y ella solo estaba enferma.

Casi suspira de nuevo derrotada ante esto, pero al escuchar un quejido aun lado, no pudo evitar mirar a un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules, intentando levantarse del suelo.

Parpadeo incrédula y lo miro intrigada aunque su vista fuese borrosa

\- Danny…? - susurro débilmente con su boca algo seca, tomando su cabeza algo mareada y desorientada gracias a la enfermedad

\- Sa-aam… - tartamudeo levantándose volviendo tangible y visibles sus piernas. Sonrojándose con locura

Ella enarco una ceja por ese tartamudeo, pero antes de que preguntara, sitio nuevamente frió, y se estremeció, para luego hacer una mueca disgustada al sentir también sus ropas algo pegajosas por culpa su sudor.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿no deberías estar en la … escuela? - pregunto desviando el tema estremeciéndose de nuevo tapando sus brazos y frotándolos

\- Es … digo… ya no… se …-intento decir Danny pero al verla nuevamente confundida solo suspiro y tomo la compresa que había tirado para luego ir la a mojar y también para mojarse él la cara antes de que el dijera algo estúpido o siguiera mirando el escote de ese maldito y bendito camisón que traía puesto Sam mientras ella al seguir enferma ni siquiera se molestó cuando Danny se dio la vuelta y se fue al baño dejándola sola

\- Acuéstate Sam, aun tienes fiebre … - dijo Danny tomándola de los hombros aparentando estar normal aun que el bien sabía que estaba en un suplicio constate

Sam no peleo contra esto, solo se recostó y sintió algo frio en su frente

-gracias …. - susurro mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa para luego suspirar - ¿dónde está la abuela? -

-Durmiendo…. Ella me pidió que estuviera aquí mientras te curas un poco mas

\- Tuvo una angustiante noche, ¡ugh! ¡como odio que se sienta así! pero mirarme no puedo ni con mi alma…. - susurro pesadamente mirando el techo de su habitación exhausta - lamento que tengas que estar aquí, tal vez tenías algo que hacer…. - dijo de repente mientras Danny solo sonrió un poco divertido y algo feliz

\- Nada más importante que mi mejor amiga enferma seguro que no - dijo rápidamente logrando que ella sonriera pero después de un momento frunciera el ceño

\- _Si, amiga…_\- dijo con deje de tristeza para luego suspirar, cosa que Danny noto enseguida, porque el reconocía perfectamente ese tono de voz. Era el mismo que había utilizado el anteriormente. Triste y distante

-**_Te amo.._**. - esas palabras aún resonaban en su cabeza y solo lo ponían de buen humor muy a pesar de la situación. Aunque ese humor no duró mucho por qué, no sabía cómo abordar el tema, para que Sam se lo confesará estando lúcida y no en medio de delirios o sueños

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? - pregunto después de un momento mirándola como ella casi quedaba de nuevo dormida - ¡Oh espera! ¡ya se!, ¿tienes sed? - le dijo antes de levantarse y tomar una jarra de agua junto con baso de vidrio - Toma - dijo y la oji-violeta agradecida se levantó un tanto adormilada ayudada por él, que sonrojándose nuevamente se volvió a reprender por sus pensamientos pervertidos

\- Gracias… - dijo Sam tomando la compresa que tenía en la frente aun mientras le entregaba con su mano libre el baso a Danny y se volvía a recostar

\- de nada …- dijo sonriéndole con calidez

\- Y sobre tu pregunta… -murmuro Sam después de un momento en silencio en el cual estaba demasiado nerviosa ya que Danny no dejaba de verla - estoy un poco mejor - mencionó sonriendo un poco intentando no dormirse para poder seguir viendo esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban y tranquilizaba

\- Eso puedo verlo tienes un poco mejor tu semblante ahora que hace unos momentos atrás - le explico logrando que su rostro que por fin estaba tomando su color habitual se volvía otra vez un poco rojo

\- Ya me imagino… supongo que me veo fatal casi a morir ¿no? - murmuro incorporándose para entregarle la compresa nuevamente nerviosa por esa mirada tan penetrante azulada de su amigo.

\- No en realidad te ves…. Como siempre… - susurro rascándose su nuca nervioso

\- ¿y cómo es eso? - cuestiono después de un momento confundida ladeando un poco su rostro

\- Pues… te ves .. Te ves muy bonita… _demasiado _… -susurro sonrojándose al darse cuenta que lo último ella si lo había escuchado

\- tu… ¿tu-u crees que soy bonita? - tartamudeo sorprendida parpadeando casi incrédula - _tal vez mi mente me juega una mala pasada cierto?_ \- pensó casi sintiendo que su corazón se hundía de solo pensarlo - Digo…. no es necesario que me contestes, ¡mejor olvídalo…! -dijo rápidamente antes de que el de algún modo le confirmara que lo que había oído era producto de su imaginación afectada por la fiebre alta que por cierto sentía de nuevo

\- No, no lo creo - interrumpió Danny dejándola congelada sintiendo su corazón partirse intento contener sus lágrimas y aparto su mirada de él antes de que viera que le había hecho daño nuevamente pero esta vez con esas simples y crueles palabras. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar y sintió su aliento atrapado en su garganta, el cual estuvo a punto de convertirse en un sollozo tembloroso, pero antes de que se volviera a acostar y tal vez taparse con la poca sabana que la medio cubría, para fingir que no había pasado nada, sintió unos brazos envolverse alrededor de su cuerpo ahora frágil tanto por la enfermedad como por el dolor de un corazón roto.

\- No, no eres bonita, eres muy hermosa, tanto como un ángel …. - dijo apretando delicadamente su cuerpo contra él mientras ella alzaba su mirada sorprendida y algo cristalina

\- ¿Ee-n ve-verdad ? - tartamudeo ahora sintiendo su cuerpo hervir pero ya no por la enfermedad si no por la cercanía de la persona que más amaba en el mundo. - ¿realmente piensas eso de mí? - susurro sonrojándose con fuerza al sentir una mano bastante grande sobar su espalda con calidez, intentando confortarla mientras la otra mano que por supuesto era de Danny subía acariciando su cuello con la yema de sus dedos y tomaba con suavidad su barbilla.

\- No tienes ni idea de cuanto lo hago - le susurro mirándola profundamente a los ojos dejando que el cuerpo tembloroso de la chica se juntara más con el mientras ojos violeta de esta lo miraban casi incrédula y bastante sonrojada. Tanta fue su sorpresa que la fiebre fue olvidada y solo se sentía pequeña, muy nerviosa e increíblemente feliz de que él le hablara de esa forma

\- Sam yo… -susurro bajando su rostro acercando sus labios a los de ella rosándolos casi tentativamente esperando que ella lo empujara o gritara pero ella no lo hizo y solo lo jadeo sorprendida, sin apartarse en ningún momento. El continuo acercando sus rostros, y rosando nuevamente de forma algo vacilante sus labios tentadores, mientras ella jadeó una vez más por esto, sin llegar a apartarlo y después de solo ese breve roce, lo miro a los ojos casi implorando que continuará

Danny sonrió y sin pensarlo mucho después de consentimiento silencioso por parte de Sam. La beso, fue un toque tierno, casi casto que duro un breve momento, para luego apartarse y mirarla de nuevo esperando que ella no estuviera arrepentida por eso, la miro dándose cuenta de sus sonrisa pequeña en su bello rostro, que solo le dio el impulso necesario para continuar

\- Sam… te amo… - confeso acariciando su rostro ella sonrió más y lo miro bastante feliz, tanto que su mirada se cristalizó de nuevo más no dejo que las lágrimas se derramarán

\- Yo también te amo Danny …- dijo ella con una voz emocionada y temblorosa mientras él la tomaba acariciaba su rostro con suavidad

\- Lo se…. -susurro casi juguetón pero al verla con esa mirada feliz cambiaba a un perdida y muy confundida en su rostro su corazón se aceleró y casi ríe un poco.

\- Lo sabias?...

\- Bueno… tú me lo confesaste hace un momento - le explico sonrojándose al recordar que la seguía abrazando y su cuerpo estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro, mientras Sam no se quedaba atrás, y también se sonrojaba, pero no solo por esa cercanía.

\- ¿Lo hice?... -pregunto tímidamente a lo que Danny asintió - ¿Hable entre sueños ?- pregunto de nuevo aunque ella estuviera casi segura de que fuera así.

Nuevamente Danny asintió y ella se sonrojo más.

\- Yo... Creo que no soy buena guardando ni mis propios secretos… -murmuro apenada

\- y me alegro que no lo hagas - dijo Danny tomando su mentón obligándole a que lo viera de nuevo

\- ¿qué?¿por qué? - murmuró Sam sonrojándose pero perdiendo su mirada violeta en los ojos azules de Danny

\- Dije, que me alegro porque ... Después de todo, yo vine aquí para saber eso. - explicó

\- que…? - susurro suavemente impresionada

\- Tuve una plática con Tucker - explicó y Sam asintió mirándolo atenta - Él me dijo cosas, que me hicieron pensar. - explicó

\- Entre esas cosas, de pura casualidad ¿estaba también la confesión sobre que te amaba?- pregunto Sam después de un momento en silencio, frunciendo el seño

Danny asintió y Sam negó molesta

\- ¡Esa sabandija!, ¡Yo se lo dije, pero me prometido que no te diría nada y ahora él lo anda divulgando! - mencionó Sam gruñendo bastante molesta - ¡cuando lo vea! - intento decir pero Danny detuvo esos pensamientos que giraban a asesinos y se plasman en sus iris violetas, dándole un beso que la hizo jadear al ser un poco más apasionado que el primero y duro mucho más tiempo, dejándola con pajaritos en aire, completamente en otro mundo.

\- Me encanta cuando haces esas miradas Sam... - mencionó Danny una vez que sus labios se apartaron unos cuantos centímetros y la miraba a los ojos. Ella se sonrojo mucho por esto para después solo sonreír olvidándose de Tucker

\- Y a mí me gusto ese beso - señaló Sam dándole una sonrisa encantada.

\- ¿enserio? - dijo Danny mirándola bastante coqueto, para luego besarla de nuevo. - también a mí me gustó mucho. - dijo robándole más besos que solo la hicieron suspirar y olvidarse de todo - Te amo... nunca me cansaré de decírtelo y menos ahora que sé que también sientes lo mismo por mi - mencionó tomando su cintura para poderla abrazar mientras ella solo sonreía

\- Danny, te amo también - susurro Sam aceptando ese abrazo con bastante cariño y placer al sentirse protegida y especial - Solo que ... Tendrás que prometerme que cuando me enferme, solo tu o la abuela me escuchen delirar, no quiero arriesgarme a decir algo embarazoso y que Tucker lo publique. Ya no quiero que nadie se entere de mis secretos a menos que seas tu - pidió logrando que Danny sonriera feliz por ello pero después de un momento frunciera el ceño y se apartara un poco

\- ¿Ningún secreto? ¿Entonces no quieres que nadie se entere que me amas? ¿quieres que esta sea una relación secreta? - pregunto con una seca diversión, mientras su rostro notaba que no bromeaba en absoluto

\- ¿relación secreta… ? - tartamudeó nuevamente sorprendida y sonrojada - pero Danny tu y yo…

\- ¿Somos amigos nada más?, ¿Solo quieres eso? - cuestiono tristemente

\- No… yo no… es decir… tú me acabas de confesar que y yo también lo hice…. así que… -tartamudeo completamente nerviosa sin saber cómo continuar Danny solo río ligeramente y beso su mejilla.

\- Sam, sé que este no es el momento idóneo y menos la mejor forma pero, ¿quieres ser mi novia? - pregunto tomándola de la mano acariciando sus nudillos con suavidad - si aceptas te juro que haré todo lo posible para hacerte feliz …. No quiero hacerte sufrir más, como Tucker me lo hizo ver en la escuela - dijo logrando que esta vez la oji-violeta emitiera un pequeño sollozó al verlo sacar de su bolsillo del pantalón un anillo con una piedra verde azulada en medio. Lo miro con sus ojos nuevamente cristalinos por la dicha que hasta pasó por alto la mención de su mejor amigo afroamericano con el cual seguía enojada

\- ¿y qué me dices Sam? -pregunto al ver que ella estiraba sus dedos para que el pudiera colocar el anillo en uno de ellos

\- Yo…. Si…** ¡SI!**. ¡Danny claro que sí!- dijo casi como si fuera un grito y lo abrazo para luego besar sus labios sorprendiéndolo bastante pero al final solo se dejó llevar tomándola por la cintura y también el cuello profundizando el beso terminándolo los dos recostados en la cama mientras Danny soltaba brevemente sus labios y comenzaba a besar sus mejillas barbilla y bajaba por su cuello para luego volver a besarla en los labios

Duraron bastante tiempo, solo besos y abrazos, nada más porque para Danny eso era más que suficiente por lo menos en ese día.

\- Te amo…- le dijo Sam una vez más haciéndolo sonreír como idiota estando recostado aun lado de ella abrazándola con suma ternura y cuidado pero sobre todo amor

\- Nunca pares de decírmelo... - dijo sonriéndole y besando esta vez su cabeza aspirando su aroma embriagador. Sin poder y sin querer soltarla nunca

Sam emitió una risita y asintió acariciando la mano de Danny que se mantenía firmemente en su cintura sonrió al saber que por fin podía respirar tranquila, sin sentir una opresión en el pecho. ¡Era la novia de Danny!. Aun no podía creerlo

\- En verdad … me alegro enfermarme hoy… - dijo un poco divertida pero con total sinceridad

\- Yo me alegro también por ello… porque de no ser así.. No habría explotado Tucker - menciono logrando que ella enarcara una ceja confundida

\- ¿cómo que explotado?

\- No, en el término literal - aclaró al ver a su novia con una mirada espantada que pronto se volvió de alivio

\- ¿Entonces de que hablas?

\- No es nada pero… creo que tengo una idea para vengarme de el por darme dos golpes en la cabeza y llamarme despistado - explico moviéndose un poco para poderla ver a los ojos

\- ¿Te ha golpeado?- cuestiono algo asombrada Sam y bastante confundida - ¿porque? ¿Y también dime porque te molesta tanto ahora que te digan despistado? - pregunto frunciendo el ceño

\- porque no soy ningún despistado, solo soy discreto. - explico y la miro, sonriendo un poco divertido ante la mirada confundida de Sam -me refiero a que prefiero estar seguro de lo que pasa antes de actuar

\- eso... es extraño y bastante astuto -admitió Sam mientras Danny sonriendo la beso de nuevo. - Aun no puedo creer esto - menciono sonriendo un poco a lo que Danny solo río nervioso

\- Yo tampoco, pero estoy muy feliz de que me aceptaras Sam... - dijo pero para extrañeza de Sam hubo una sombra de preocupación de su rostro

\- ¿te encuentras bien? -pregunto preocupada tocando su rostro

\- no, sinceramente... - admitió logrando que ella se levantara y tomara sus manos al ver su indecisión y sentir sus miedos

\- ¿que sucede? - pregunto con suavidad mientras el intentaba encontrar las palabras

\- es solo que... soy un fantasma - empezó y Sam suavizó su mirada preocupada empezando a cambiar a una divertida, al sentir que ese punto era demasiado cliché y obvio para ella, aunque eso no evito que la curiosidad saltara en su interior también

\- Si, lo sé... que hay con ello - pregunto al sentir sus manos ser tomadas con un poco más de fuerza sin llegar a lastimarla

\- los fantasmas tienen obsesiones Sam - explico al ver su mirada pérdida ahora

\- ¿obsesiones?

\- si... pueden ser cosas, rutinas o personas - señaló dándole una sensación un poco extraña a Sam, que se transformó en un escalofrío placentero por algún motivo. Y antes de que abriera su boca para poder interrumpirlo él continuo - cuando un fantasma tiene una obsesión, por lo regular esperan tener el control de ella. No es complicado cuando es una cosa o una rutina pero cuando es algo o alguien vivo... es bastante _diferente e incierto_

Un momento de silencio paso después de eso. Sam solo lo miraba más extrañada, intentando asimilar eso. Solo mantenía sus manos sujetas a las de Danny y suspiro al darse cuenta que su novio intentaba duramente hacerle entender que tenía una obsesión pero aun dudaba ella cual era

\- ¿cuál es? - pregunto de repente mirándolo de forma tranquila aunque en el fondo sintiera un poco de miedo y al mismo tiempo emoción por esa respuesta - ¿cuál es tu obsesión Danny?- cuestiono de nuevo al ver como su novio quedaba pensativo

\- tu, lo eres... Sam - respondió por fin tomando su mentón mirándola directos a los ojos mientras ella sentía de nuevo ese estremecimiento en su espalda y se sonrojaba

\- yo...?

\- sí, tu... y lo lamento

\- ¿que? - artículo Sam quedando con una mirada perdida - ¿porque te disculpas?

-me disculpó por todo, _¡lamento todo...!_ Yo te hice daño, al fijarme en otras en vez de intentar decirte que el cariño y el amor que sentía por ti, comenzó a rayar en obsesión y posesión, y por eso asustado de que pudiera lastimarte con ello intente alejarte y alejarme pero tristemente, solo te alejaba y al mismo tiempo de acercaba. Te lastime al querer imponerte cosas, y al salir con otras aunque en el fondo sabía que tú también me querías. Por eso... Sam te pido perdón y también quiero explicarte que ... soy feliz que seas mi novia pero... tengo que decirte la verdad. Soy fantasma, tengo obsesiones y tú eres la más fuerte, yo no quiero sonar como un loco o un posesivo, tampoco me gustaría serlo. Pero ..._ te amo demasiado_, y no quiero someterte a nada que no quieras. - divago un poco al no saber cómo decirle que podía ser algo peligroso estar con él en esas circunstancias, sin embargo Sam solo curvo una pequeña sonrisa y tocando sus labios con la yema de sus dedos lo detuvo antes de que continuará parloteando ante sus pensamientos que corrían sin dirección exacta, con muchas dudas y miedos

\- Tranquilo, no estoy molesta contigo. Nunca lo estuve realmente. Y ahora menos ya que me explicaste tus motivaciones y razones para tratarme así. Y las entiendo. Enserio. - aseguro quitando sus dedos de su boca para luego tomar su barbilla y sonreír intentando calmar esa mirada aun angustiada y preocupada

\- Sam... yo... no quiero asustarte en algún futuro, no quisiera que me dejaras de hecho - aclaro tomándola de la cintura - Sin embargo aunque me duela debo advertirte que no soy tan estable. Me da celos que otros te miren. Me da rabia cuando si quiera piensan que pueden tener algo más contigo. Yo... no sé cómo decirte que... -intento pero al final no pudo, decirle cuan riesgoso podía ser estar con el.

\- Danny, te amo y tomare el riesgo - dijo Sam con mucha seguridad en su voz - después de todo, a mí también me molesta cuando otra se te acerca... -menciono divertida intentando que su novio ya no la mirara tan atormentado - y lo más importante…., confío en ti y se... que no me lastimaras más y aunque no te puedo asegurar que no tengamos problemas como cualquier pareja. Sé que poniendo los dos de nuestra parte podremos seguir adelante - dijo logrando tranquilizarlo, para luego besarlo levemente y de forma tierna

\- Sam... Gracias ...- dijo suspirando aliviado - y prometo poner todo mi confianza, cariño, tiempo y amor en esta relación -

\- No me tienes que dar las gracias. Y sé que lo harás, como yo también lo hare. Somos un equipo después de todo. Y eso jamás cambiará - prometió está vez ella tomando su mano y entrelazándola mientras Danny la observaba con una mirada esperanzada, para posteriormente tomar su rostro de nuevo

\- no sé qué hice para que te fiaras en mí, pero te juro que lo seguiré haciéndolo, para que te enamores día tras día de mí y jamás se cruce por tu cabeza dejarme - dijo provocando que Sam lo abrazara está vez

\- Si eso es así, entonces... No dudes que nunca me iré, te amo. - suspiro y aunque ella se había olvidado de la fiebre se estremeció un poco aun estando abrazada por Danny, cosa que el notó y sonriendo la obligó a recostarse, para luego pararse (muy para el pesar de ambos.) Tomar la compresa e ir a mojarla para luego traerla y ponérsela a Sam en la frente con delicadeza, pero no sin antes tomar unas pastillas y agua y dárselas a Sam, las cuales tomó, para luego recostarse con la compresa en la cabeza mientras el volviendo intangible sus zapatos, se metía también en la cama, para no dejarla sola y la abrazaba

\- Gracias - dijo Sam recostada con mirándolo frente a frente

\- no hay que darlas, tengo que cuidarte ¿recuerdas? - susurro con un poco de diversión en su voz pero sobre todo felicidad. Mientras ella soltaba una risita, que logró que Danny se sintiera aún más contento. - Te quiero Sam

\- también te quiero Danny - murmuró pegándose más a él recibiendo su calor y cariño, tomando sus manos y mirando un rato sus rostros. En completo silencio solo disfrutando ambos la compañía del otro.

\- Sam... - la llamo con un poco de vacilación Danny después de un momento al ver que estaba comenzaba a dormitar

\- ummm... ¿Si Danny? - pregunto abriendo sus ojos algo cansada pero aun mostrando una sonrisa feliz

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de Tucker? - pregunto a los que Sam, como era de esperarse volvió a poner unos ojos matadores

\- lo recuerdo - mencionó algo molesta para luego ver a Danny - ¿qué hay con ello? - pregunto y él sonrió encantado al ver esa mirada de nuevo, sus ojos destellaron de verde neón por un momento pero se obligó a mantener el control

\- solo quería saber si seguías molesta. Y me doy cuenta que lo estás. - susurro de una voz un poco ronca que logró despertar por completo y estremecer a Sam

\- Ugh... Si... Lo estoy... - tartamudeo sonrojándose al sentir unas caricias leves en su cadera y cintura

\- Sam... ¿podríamos darle una "lección" a Tucker? - pregunto haciéndole dándole una sonrisa bastante extraña que solo la hizo mirarlo raro

\- ¿lección?

\- es solo para vengarnos de forma _"sana_" de él - explicó encogiéndose de hombros. Para luego subir su mano y acariciar su brazo levemente logrando relajarla aunque aún mantenía su rostro bastante rojo

\- Comprendo - mencionó Sam mordiendo su labio un poco mientras el continuaba con sus esas carisias que eran unos roces sensuales en su brazo mientras el continuaba con esa sonrisa oscura en su rostro - Está bien… supongo… pero ¿qué lección quieres darle exactamente? - pregunto tragando un poco al ver la sonrisa de Danny ensancharse

\- salgamos juntos en una cita doble… y hagámosles pasar incomodidades, como las que me hicieron pasar a mí y a ti, solo que esta vez a él y su pareja, para que noten cuanto valor se requiere cuando de confesiones se trata - explicó con simpleza mientras Sam parpadeaba y lo miraba confundida y más nerviosa al ver sus ojos destellar de verde neón por un momento

\- Pero ¿cuál pareja ? A Tucker no le gusta nadie…

\- Digamos que yo conozco a alguien que también se molestó conmigo en la mañana y está loca por él - explicó encogiéndose de hombros despertando la curiosidad de Sam aún a pesar de que esté continuaba mirándola de forma intensa

\- ¿Quien?

\- O no te lo diré sino me ayudas

\- ¡¿que?!- dijo casi en shock - pero...

\- Vamos Sam... ¿no estabas molesta con él, por revelarme tu secreto? - pregunto arqueando una ceja mientras ella sin poderlo evitar dio una mirada indignada y molesta al solo pensar en eso

\- De acuerdo. - dijo Sam rápidamente aunque vacilante y Danny solo subió más su mano hasta llegar a rozar su cuello. Ella lo observó sorprendida pero no dijo nada al verlo enarcar una ceja

\- ¿estas segura? -pregunto y ella se estremeció por alguna razón al escucharlo usar de nuevo ese tono ronco en su voz, ignorando lo extraño de esa pregunta.

\- lo estoy… después de todo es una cita ¿o no? - se sonrojo al verlo y el asintió antes de acercarse y besar sus labios por un segundo

\- Claro y no solo esta habrá muchas más - aseguro con un tono está vez coqueto, logrando sonrojarla más si eso fuera posible - pero primero Jazz y Tucker tendrán una buena lección de despiste - dijo seriamente logrando que su nueva novia abriera sus ojos sorprendía y algo incrédula

\- ¡¿jazz?! - dijo casi levantándose de la impresión. Danny casi río ante esto y solo la abrazó - pero ¿cómo? - intento preguntar

\- Son cosas que uno ve diariamente... - explicó el mirándola de forma intensa - así como cuando yo veo alguna reacción tuya y me fascina

\- Danny? - tartamudeo nerviosa al tenerlo de repente encima de ella

\- ¿Sabes que me gusta tu camisón? - pregunto a lo que Sam por fin se había dado cuenta y no pudo evitar mirarlo molesta, pero sobre todo avergonzada

\- ¡Eres un fresco!- dijo pero él solo sonrió y la beso antes de que ella intentará sacárselo de encima. Sam quedó en sorprendida pero después simplemente se dejó llevar y sintió la sonrisa de Danny contra sus labios

\- Me gusta mucho - continuo tomando con su mano uno de los tirantes mientras Sam tragaba duro y lo miraba avergonzada - pero… el manipular tus emociones me encanta más - explico con ese tono que le mandaba escalofríos placenteros a Sam.

\- Danny... - intento decirle algo indignada para luego recibir otros tres besos muy apasionados de Danny que la hicieron olvidarse de esto

\- Te amo Sam... -dijo con ternura mirándola de forma profunda

-Yo también te amo Danny - susurro ella tomando su rostro entre sus manos - pero sigues debiendo explicaciones sobre Jazz y Tucker - mencionó aún sorprendida pero no por los sentimientos de esos dos, si no por qué Danny lo tomaba con mucha calma y no con molestia

Danny solo río un poco divertido sabiendo casi perfectamente la preocupación y curiosidad de su novia

\- no voy a matar Tucker aun y si lo he pensado muchas veces- comenzo logrando que Sam sonriera divertida - pero si lo considero un poco ¿qué mejor que jazz este con alguien que ya conozco? - explicó haciendo parpadear a Sam

\- ¿cómo sabías que?

\- te dije que estoy obsesionado contigo ¿no?

Sam se estremeció un poco y asintió lentamente con una emoción cada vez más grande en su pecho

\- Tus expresiones. Tus miradas. Todo me pueden decir casi a la perfección lo que estás pensando - explicó

\- ¿Así?- dijo ella asombrada

\- si

\- oh, ¿entonces soy un libro abierto para ti? - cuestiono ahora enarcando una ceja

\- si

\- Qué curioso, porqué antes no podías decir si te amaba o no - mencionó juguetonamente

\- Antes... no te tenía tan cerca - explicó cerca de su oído con ese tono que ya empezaba a afectar a Sam puesto que se estremeció visiblemente.

\- y ... Por curiosidad…. ¿en crees que estoy pensando? - pregunto esperando con paciencia y reflejando astucia en sus ojos

-mmmmm... No estoy muy seguro...podría ser cualquier cosa... A menos claro que sea ... -dijo fingiendo pensar algo y antes de que Sam pudiera hacer lo que tenía pensado, él actuó primero

\- jajajajaja ¡Danny no! - río divertida al sentir cosquillas en sus costillas -jajaja ¡espera! - jadeó mientras reía el observaba divertido esto

\- ¡Ya!...jajajjaa ¡probaste tu punto!, jajajaja - río y el continuo hasta que ella no pudo más -jajaja ¡está bien! ¡me rindo! -dijo y el paro - Eres muy malo - murmuró una vez pudo recuperar el aliento solo para ver a Danny sonreír como tonto para luego suspirar como todo un enamorado

\- Danny…? ¿Estás bien? -pregunto divertida y nerviosa, por esa mirada de cachorro que le daba justo en ese momento

\- si eres un sueño no quiero despertar - dijo sentándose con ella en la cama

\- yo tampoco quiero hacerlo. -dijo Sam alegremente para luego envolver sus brazos en su cuello. Danny no espero más invitación y volvió a besarla feliz al sentir sus labios y saber que en efecto ella era real. Tan real como el simple hecho de que podía respirar y estaba aún vivo, aunque con el eso no contaba ya que estaba medio vivo.

Ambos sonrieron con aquel beso y sintieron la felicidad inundar sus venas al pensar emocionados

_Esto no es un sueño…. Es real _

**El Fin …..**

Je, se la creyeron... No?

_En una parte de la habitación y sin que se percatara ninguno de los dos _

_Dos vocecillas discutían _

\- ¡yo gane está vez Amor! - dijo un personaje alado molesto cruzando sus brazos, con pañales y cabello rosado

\- ¡ ya quisieras, Cupido idiota!- gruñó mujer de cabello rojizo a y ojos dorados de rostro algo pecoso pero hermoso, con un vestido tipo victoriano blanco con rojo

\- ¡Yo fui el que hizo enojar está vez a ese afroamericano loco! - mencionó molesto cupido cruzando sus brazos - y sin mis flechas Phantom no hubiera hablado de último momento - dijo de forma soberbia

\- pero si no hubiera sido por mi... Samantha no hubiera dicho nada en medio de sus sueños y tú no hubieras podido hacer nada con ¡tus estúpidas flechas! - se quejó Amor cruzando sus brazos

\- ¡Y qué culpa tengo yo que intervengas cuando se supone que me tocaba a mí está vez lograr que estos dos se confesarán sus sentimientos en este universo! - gruñó Cupido cerrando sus puños

\- ¡Deberías admitir ya que_** ¡sin mí!**_, tú no puedes unir a nadie! - soltó furiosa la chica mirándolo con rabia

\- ¡¿qué no?! ¡Solo deja de intervenir y verás! - soltó abriendo otro portal rosado en forma de corazón - en el próximo universo donde estos dos estén sin saber sus sentimientos, yo haré que se los confiese él ¡sin tu ayuda querida! - juro entrando al portal

\- ¡Eso ya quiero verlo, obstinado enano con pañal! - grito yendo tras el mientras el portal se cerraba

Dejando a la pareja completamente sola aunque ellos no se hubieran percatado de nada

* * *

_Hola! Hola! Cuánto tiempo no? (ok ya dije eso :v) _

_Sí lo sé... Ya pasó muchísimo tiempo _

_Pero bueno…. tenía otras cosas que hacer, además Sadaki se mudó, gracias a su nueva carrera. Mi computadora se descompuso. Conseguí otra pero terminó volando por la ventana (cortesía de mi primo y Sadaki gracias a sus peleas) _

_Y tenía muchos pero muchos deberes, exámenes y otras cosas que poner por encima de las historias. _

_Se que no es excusa pero, El punto es que... ¡Ya estoy devuelta! Y Lamento tardado tanto con los capítulos y por dejar las tramas inconclusas intentaré (ahora sin ayuda de Sadaki) hacer todo sola. (Hora sad, por qué estoy sola en esto ;v) . Ok eso no es completamente cierto, aún hablamos, por lo que... Aún tendrá participación de vez en cuando, aunque lamentablemente no será muy a menudo :/_

_Y bien ... espero que les haya gustado la historia, que... No iba a tener trama tal cual. Pero al final se conectará con otra un poco más larga sobre cupido ( ya saben el cupido de los padrinos mágicos) y la guardiana del hilo rojo **"Amor"**( un nuevo personaje que me invente hace algún tiempo, solo porque sí) _

_Y bien que puedo decir, sobre esta historia nueva.? Pues bien esta historia creo yo (creo porque todavía no se) la llamaré algo así como: _

_**Cupido vs Amor**, acortando de hecho otro título mucho más largo que tenía, que era algo como: "cuando cupido y amor se juntan todo es desastre" (Ven? ¡está súper mega enorme! :S, por lo que esté titulo no quedará después de todo :v, ya pensaré en alguno bueno no sé preocupen xD)_

_No diré mucho sobre el resumen de esa historia en particular, Por qué de hecho solo tengo un borrador pero, hasta donde llevo para mí me resulta un poco graciosa, ya que está será la que más se conecte (a su debido tiempo claro) con las demás historias que tengo por ahora hechas y que próximamente haré. Además de que necesito por lo menos avanzar en las tramas de las otras historias más largas para poderla unir. _

_Eso también quiere decir que Quizás tenga que hacer más adelante algunos ajustes con los one- shot que ya están publicados, pero de nuevo repito, por ahora estoy apenas creándola, por lo que puede y no puede intervenir en algún futuro. _

_En fin, no tengo mas explicaciones. (Esta bien Si, tengo pero el cuento es muy largo así que mejor no les doy tanto rollo extraño de mi vida) o información vital que dar, solo esta. Y si, ya me leerán más seguido._

_Espero que me disculpen por la demora tan... larga (uff super mega larga de hecho) y también si se me llego a escapar alguna falta de ortografía o corte alguna frase y no me di cuenta (lo reviso muchas veces pero suele pasar que algo puede quedar mal xD) _

_Y les agradezco a todos los que han comentado, o guardado las historias. (de verdad se los agradezco de corazón) Lo aprecio mucho, __por que gracias a ustedes puedo recordar(por que si de hecho olvide también por una temporada esto, ya saben, soy medio olvidadiza a veces :v) y continuar con las historias que deje en el aire. _

_Gracias de nuevo a todos y bueno como siempre...__ lindo día mañana, tarde o noche_

_Nos vemos _

_**Shaydeblack**_

_y de paso... y solo por que estaba viendo toy story 4 y recordé mi infancia cito: _

_Adiós, mil besos, mil besitos, que vuelvan pronto, mil besos, mil besitos, fue un placer :3 _


End file.
